Tides of Friendship
by Bloom Flower
Summary: COMPLETE AU Darkness has now enslaved the earth. Ryou, Malik, and Marik survived but will Ryou cope with the situation? Please RR.
1. Fatal Mistake

New story!! Finally, I got a new story up. Please enjoy and RR!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any character in here except the "Chief" and the "Lord".

Tides of Friendship

Chapter One Fatal Mistake

Ryou slung the heavy bag of cement over with the other bags. He stood up and began dusting himself. Dust flew everywhere, in his eyes, in the air, and in his face.

Ryou just merely fan it away with his hand. Dust and dirt was found everywhere on his clothes. Speaking of his clothes, they were already dirty and full of dust. He sat on the cement bags on the ground which had formed a deep heap. He rest his legs before going back to work again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend, Malik, hammering away at a lumber of wood. Ryou smiled.

He couldn't forget how he ended up in this place. It had been so long now... But Ryou remembered it as if it happened yesterday. Everything was just fine in the city of Domino. Until one faithful day, a person showed up and released the power of the darkest part of the shadow realm. Yami couldn't stop it neither could Yugi nor anyone else.

Ryou never learn who this person truly was or how much power he has. But he had succeeded in taking over the world. Ryou could still remember one by one, his friends were strucked down by a bolt of eerie black lightning. One by one, they each fall. Falling into the hands of defeat. One by one, Ryou had witnessed the destruction of his closest friends. One by one, each and everyone who dared to stand up to this darkness, failed. Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Mai, even Bakura.

Ryou felt like crying everyday of his life. Bakura had given up his life so Ryou, Malik, and Marik could make it out alive. Everyone was gone...Gone forever. The dark and evil force had enslaved everyone in the city of Domino. Now they worked for the shadow realm. Ryou could even remember their hard journey to survive. Marik would try his hardest to protect him and Malik. Somehow, he always pulled through and the hard seem to be over for the brief moment.

Marik had somehow had the most power out of all the enslaved. Marik would break and had broken all sorts of rules to get Ryou out of trouble. That was also risky since the rules were the most important thing to follow in the castle of darkness. Breaking one would be meaning sealing your own doom. So everyone was careful not do to such things and to follow every direction no matter how silly it might seems since no one would want to cut their life short. But Marik was one of the lord's "commander" so, he was allowed to escape from such punishments but he too would be punish if he keep up the habit. You'll think since Marik was the so call "commander", he can do all sorts of things including escaping with Ryou and Malik to make a living somewhere else but, it just doesn't work that way.

But sometimes, he too fails to protect them. Painful punishments had been given out. Ryou just wants to make Malik and Marik proud for once but he always succeeded in getting into trouble. Ryou doesn't even know himself when he's going to be with Bakura and the others again. His heart along with him grieved for them everyday of his enslaved life. Suddenly Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by a loud command.

"Listen up!!!" yelled person in charge. Immediately, everyone drop what was in their hands and ran over, lining up in perfect rows continuously down the lane.

"Its getting late, go get ready for bed!!!" "Yes, master!!!" everyone shouts. Then, one by one the rows started filing out the doors, each person going to their own bunks which they share with several different other people.

Malik caught up to Ryou before he take another step forward. "Abandon me, would you?" "Oh sorry, Malik. Couldn't see where you were."

"It's okay, my friend. I am so glad night is hitting. Can't hammer another nail if you ask me." "Is it really that bad?" "Of course!! I hit my fingers twice!! Twice!!"

"That gotta hurt," said Ryou, giggling. "I have to go. My bunk's over there," said Malik as he jerked his head to the left. "Okay. Bye, Malik!!" called Ryou. Malik waved a quick goodbye then ran toward his bunk.

Late that night, seemingly flute music entered Ryou's room or in that case the room he's sharing with like ten other people which is like a lot. 'Huh? Why is there music in the middle of the night?' Ryou sat up and rubbed his eyes. His sight didn't help him since he could see nothing but darkness everywhere except for a steam full of moonlight entering through a crack in the middle of the door for the same reason that the door can't close all the way. The room was too small to fit all of the sleeping people but amazingly they somehow got it to work. Then, his ears got the rhythm of the music once again.

Although his eyes were useless to him now, his ears were keen. The weird flute music continues to pour into the room. The sound was so soft, Ryou knew it couldn't possible wake up all the others. He gently and softly got up and tiptoed to the door. He slowly pushes the door open but stopped everytime a creaking noise appears. For what seemed like forever, he finally got the door wide enough for him to slip through. Once outside he saw who was the player and creator of the flute music he been hearing all along. Seated on a chair, away from Ryou, was his best friend, Malik. He was sitting on a stone chair that was permanently bolted into the ground. His arm resting on the stone table in the middle. It was the table where people of high reguard sat during the day and watch the enslaved work as they laugh and point at the weak.

"Malik?" Ryou whispers, afraid he would wake everyone up and get into serious trouble. The figure swiftly turn and face him. "Ryou," whispered Malik, surprised his friend was still awake at this time of night for being so tired in the day. Ryou carefully made his way over, avoiding all the rocks and sawdust. "What are doing up?" he asked at soon as he got through the obstacle course. "Playing the flute, can't you see?" replied Malik. "I can see that but, aren't you worried about being caught in the middle of the night? You know we're not allowed out here for any known reason," whispers Ryou. "Of course I know that! Than why do you think I'm playing the flute so softly?! Its so soft I can't even hear it!" hissed Malik. "But I heard you," replied Ryou at his friend.

"Wow, those must be some ears," said Malik as he put the flute onto the table. "Trade them for a one way trip to freedom," offered Ryou. Malik couldn't help but smile and giggle at his jokes. "No thanks."

"How I would love to someday be free," started Ryou, his eyes focused on the stars and the moon hanging from above. "I know what you mean. I want to be free one day too and go back to Egpyt. Back to my home and my sister, Ishizu." "So many of friends, gone just like that. Just like that, they're gone."

"I know, Ryou. I know. I'm going through this pain too. I know what's it like," encouraging Malik as he placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder offering his comfort.

Ryou wiped away a tear and looked up. "So what the story about the flute?" whispers Ryou. Malik took back the flute and placed it in the plam of his hands. The flute's golden tip reflects the moonlight away to the wall shining a dim gold light. "Well, Ishizu gave it to me. She said to play it whenever I'm down and it'll help me feel better. And I have eversince we came to this torture site. But now seeing you everyday and hearing your joke is enough to keep me going."

Ryou smiled at him. "Thank you. That was something no one had said to me in a long time." Malik looked down at his flute and then back at Ryou. "You know what? This is for you, my friend," said Malik as he pushes the wooden instrument into Ryou's hands. Ryou's eyes widen at his friend's sudden gesture. "Malik, I can't! This flute means alot to you. Your sister gave it to you, I can't just take it away like that!!"

"Ryou, its okay. Seeing and hearing your jokes everyday is more than enough to keep me going. You been a great friend and this is my way of saiding, "Thanks, Ryou". And besides, I was planning on giving it to you anyways. It was supposes to be my last night with it too. I also craved your intials on the wooden tip. See it?"

Ryou flip the flute so the wooden tip is facing toward them. Craved into the wood was his intials, just like Malik had said. R.B. Malik looks at him. "It stands for Ryou Bakura. So he's always a part of you." "Thank you, Malik. Thank you," said Ryou softly as a tear slid down his left eye. He quickly wipes it away with his left hand before Malik could see. "Anything for you, my friend," said Malik as he pulled Ryou in a embrace.

"Uh, can you teach me how to play it?" asked Ryou as soon as the hug ended. "Sure, no problem. Just put the flute like this and oh this too...."

Malik continues to teach Ryou his best to play and so it went on like that for another couple of hours just before the sun rises. Then they stood up and Ryou thank him once again. They each went their separate ways back to their bunks before anyone notice they were gone. Ryou and Malik slowly slip back into bed, acting as if the whole middle of the night meeting hadn't happen.

The next day started out as usual, waking everyone up at such an early time in the morning just before the sun came up. Ryou kept the flute with him at all times. He didn't dare risk it by leaving it behind for it might be the last time he ever sees it. And besides, how would he explain to Malik? For some reason, the "Oh I left it on my bunk and some lunatic came by and took it" excuse wasn't going to cut it.

Everyone filed out of the stuffy and humid rooms into neat rows facing the construction site which they were working on to build a additional building to the castle. 'Like the castle isn't big enough already', Ryou thought. Soon, the people went back to their spot and continued working. Ryou saw two woman dragging a huge sack of concrete followed by a small, young girl that looked no more than five years of age. He thought it was disgusting on how they were treated, than again, that's how everyone was treated. No mercy. Men along with woman and children worked side by side every single day with no break time or nothing. He ran over and helped them carry the dusty sack. They thanked him and left. Ryou then went over to where Malik was working.

"Hey, Malik!" Ryou greeted him. "Hi," ruffed Malik. "What's wrong? Did you hit your fingers with the hammer again?" asked Ryou. "No!! I hit my whole hand this time!!" complained Malik as he held out his entire left hand. It was bruised but it looked minor. Ryou cringes. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, but I have better days." "Hope you feel better. Construction work is NOT for you, my friend," said Ryou. "Oh no it's not," he replied, picking up another lumber of wood neatly stacked on a small metal chair. Despite all the hard labor that revolves around them, each other's jokes were enough to keep them two going.

"You two!!" a deep voice boomed behind them. Ryou and Malik whirled around to see the chief glaring at them. Ryou gulped. "You two!!"

"Uh..uh.. yes sir?" stammered Malik. "I want you two to go dust the House of Essence!!! If you don't, I'm going to be in trouble!! Now go!" He yelled in their faces, desperate enough to just randomly choose them two. "Yes sir!" yelled Malik. The two ran out of there as fast as possible to the building located just north of the construction site. The House of Essence was where the lord kept his ancestors description on wooden tablets seated on a large fine wooden table in the center of the large room.

Ryou doesn't know much of the so call lord, the one that successfully took over the world itself. But he does know is that everyone including chiefs and commanders along with Marik calls him "Lord" and nothing else. But the "Lord" came from a family in Egpyt, just like the Ishtars. But that family too holds anger and hatred against the pharaoh meaning Yami. Generation by generation, they would come up with plots and plans unimaginable to rid of Yami and to take over the world and they would fail one scheme after another. But this generation, they succeeded. So each member of this family were presented on the wooden tablet in the House of Essence. No one knows why it was called that way or why the "Lord" did this, referring to the tablets and all.

The two entered the sacred House of Essence. Ryou nor Malik had ever been here before. "I'll start dusting and tidy up over here," said Malik as he made his way toward the left end of the building. Ryou looked after Malik and then walked to the polished oak table containing the tablets. 'Whoa,' he thought. It looked like a memorial. A rectangluar window sat above the tallest tablet from a couple of inches on the wall. Sunlight steam down on the table. Ryou could see dust forming visually on the fine oak wood.

Ryou's eyes darted across and around the room for a rag to wipe the dust with. He could hear Malik sweeping behind him. His eyes picked up a rag on a window stall. Ryou started walking toward the window. He reached out and took the rag. It was a reddish brown shade with small smudges of dirt here and there. His ears picked up a loud noise that sound a lot like wings of a flapping bird. Ryou's eyes darted back to the table where the sound first came from and there were several crows walking on the table.

'No wonder it's so dirty in here,' thought Ryou.

He went over and try shooing the birds away but they only flew beyond his grasp and land on another part of the table. "Shoo!! Get away from here!! Go away!"

"What is it, Ryou?" "Oh it's nothing. Just a couple of birds that flew in and landed on the table." "Be careful not to knock any tablet down! You could get into serious trouble!!" "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

The crows didn't want to fly away but instead decided to ignore Ryou's swatting. He continues to try and shoo them away but it resulted in the crows flying and getting in his hair, which hurts when the bird try to escapes. "Get away! If you knock down one of these tablets, you'll be in big trouble, Mr. Crow!!" said Ryou as he continues to try and catch the black feathered birds.

Malik heard that and he began to giggle; unable to continue sweeping the tile floor. "It's nice that you like talking to birds and all, but hurry up and let's get done, okay? It looks like a storm is coming!!"

"Okay, Malik!" Out of the corner of his eye, Ryou saw a crow flapping its wings uncontrollably and send a tablet over the edge. "No!!!!" Ryou took a gaint leap toward the falling piece of lumber. He trip over a crevice in the floor and landed roughly on his stomach. He stared in horror as the tablet crashes onto the hard floor just inches from his reach. Splinters flew everywhere but he had too much on his mind to worry.

Malik drop the broom and raced over to where the noise was. He gasps when he saw Ryou holding the broken tablet.

The noise was so loud the chief in command from the construction area had heard it since nothing seems to pass his ears without him hearing it first and you'll thought it'll be nothing more than a crack sound. "What's that?"

Random people looked around and some shrugged. He growled and turned toward the House of Essence. "Everything better be alright in there," he muttered as he left the site and head toward the massive stone building.

Meanwhile, Ryou was still in shock of what happened. "Ryou! What happened?!?" "I...I...I don't know.."

"Give me! Maybe we can still fix it or put it back together!!" shouted Malik as he snatched the two pieces out of Ryou's hands. He started putting one on top of the other in hope of it sticking and staying that way. "It's no use, Malik. It's all scratched up and stuff."

He was right. Even if Malik had somehow miraculously put it back together, there will still be signs of damage including the missing splinters and all the scratches marks from the crow's feet. The tablet was broken in two but it's harder than it look to be rejoined. It was too sever now.

"No..." said Malik in defeat. "What have I done?" stammered Ryou as he looked at his own two hands that were now shaking uncontrollably. At that exact moment, the chief himself stepped in. Ryou and Malik looked up at the man. He took one look at the separated tablet in Malik's hands and exploded. "What have you done!?!?!?!?!"

Ryou abruptly stood up and held his arms out as if protecting Malik. "I'm sorry!! Malik had nothing to do with it! I'm the one who broke it!!"

"Ryou!!" yelled Malik from behind. "So it is you who broke the sacred tablet from the House of Essence!! You shall suffer to the merciless end!!!" the chief yelled as two guards dressed the same uniform as the chief stepped in. "Seize him!!" The two men each grabbed Ryou's arm and began dragging him out.

Tears were forming at the end of his eyes. His arms hurt like they had been squeezed...literally. "Ryou no!!!!" yelled Malik as he shot out his arm toward his hostage friend.

Malik ran before them and held out his arms not granting them further access. Malik knew he shouldn't meddle with this type of people especially someone who is a part of the darkness's side but he got no choice, it was his friend that was being taken away. "No you don't understand!! Ryou didn't mean it!! The crows were messing around the tablets and Ryou was just trying to shoo them away!! Please don't take him away!! Please!! I begged you!!" yelled Malik as he fought back the tears. He even got down on his knees for his friend but did they listen?

"So what?" spatter the chief, "There's a broken tablet and punishments must be given out!! What do you want me to do? Blame it on the crows? Oh bad crows. Bad crows." He continues to mimic the scene as if he was really putting the blame on the birds. He stopped and laughed as he pointed a rotten finger at Malik. "Stupid boy!! You think you can just change my mind, just like that?" he yelled in the Egyptian's face, sending foul breath odor and saliva everywhere. But Malik didn't care as long as Ryou was in the hands of danger.

"Please, I begged you to let him go!! He didn't mean it!! Please!!" Malik bowed at his foot but the cruel chief still shows no signs of mercy. Instead, with a swing of his foot he kicked poor Malik in the stomach sending him flying and hitting a large boulder. Pain shot through his body and he screamed a scream of agony. "Malik!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ryou. Ryou desperately struggled to get to his injured friend but the grip on his arms just got tighter.

The chief laughed along with the two guards. "That'll teach you not to mess with us. Next time we'll take you life, boy!!!!" The chief spat on him and left laughing.

"Ry..Ryou," said Malik weakly as he held out his hand toward the albino haired teen. He then sobbed quietly on the ground unmoved as he painfully witnessed his best friend being taken away from him. First, it was his home, then his closest friends and family, and now Ryou. What more do they want from him?

Malik wanted so much to just end it right there but how could he, leaving Ryou to suffer to pitiless end. Everyone and everything was now taken away from him. His tears rush down his face and rolled down his face where the dry and desolated ground quickly absorbs the drops. One tear drop after another was quickly turned into a stream just streaming down his dusty face. The pain in his stomach had eased but his heart hasn't but instead it grew heavier as time ticked by. Everything was gone. What more do the darkness wants? And will Ryou have to face the consequences with his life on the line?

To Be Continued...

Well, this is the end of chapter one. Next is chapter two! Yay! Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoy writing it!! Please RR!!! No flames! If you didn't enjoy simply don't review.


	2. Never Forgotten

Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it! Please RR after! I also would like to thank those who have review in the first chapter. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. RR please!

Warnings: Torture, pain, angst… That kind of stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter Two: Never Forgotten

The minutes ticked by slowly as the pain in Malik's heart stayed the same, not increasing or decreasing. 'He's gone, just like that, my best and only friend's gone,' Malik thought painfully as his tears began to dry on his face. But Malik knew if he wants to help Ryou, he can't just lay there like some wounded animal. 'Ryou needs my help and he doesn't deserve any of that pain,' Malik kept thinking as he slowly stood up and started to head back to where the workers were. Malik lumbers in and back to his original position before he left.

Meanwhile, in another section of the monstrous castle, Ryou was being pulled toward the direction of the dungeon by the two burly guards with the chief right behind them. If you see the chief at that time, you would seriously want to punch his lights out which is exactly what anyone would do. They reached the entrance of the dungeon, but by that time, Ryou had almost lost control of his legs since he was like being dragged the whole way. Two other guards stood guard by the entrance of the dungeon. Ryou could hear the screaming and moaning of the prisoners inside the full jail cells.

"Stop!" yelled the chief. "You two!" he yelled as he pointed at the two guards in black robes at the entrance. "Go check if there's an empty cell for this one."

The two well dressed men quickly went in without complaint.

The chief looked at Ryou with his head down and then he looked at the guards holding him up. The guards knew exactly what he meant and they release Ryou and he flew to the wet ground. The guards left leaving the cruel chief alone with Ryou. Standing before the albino haired teen, the chief took a whip from an assortment of weapons.

On the other hand, Ryou was staring at the moist ground. It feels so cold… so nice… if only he could lay down…

Suddenly, a loud whipping sound echoed down the empty halls of darkness. Ryou screamed out in pain as the chief's whip came down on his bare back where his shirt was ripped earlier.

Then without warning, a loud crack of thunder roared through the sky and rain started falling down on everything. It creates a steady rhythm as it beats down on the castle's roof.

From the inside, the chief looked at Ryou on the ground in pain. "How does it feel?" the monstrous man asked mockingly.

"Please… please… I beg you…" Ryou started, barely holding his head up.

"Be quiet!" And he kicked Ryou in the stomach sending him flying a couple of feet. Ryou cried out in horrid pain as he continued to be tortured. The chief continues to whip the poor boy showing no mercy.

"Please!" Ryou cried, trying to cover himself with his hands.

"You've done wrong, you stupid indolent brat!"

The whippings came down harder than it first started. Each whip was a burning stinging sensation to Ryou's skin. Each one left a deep gash on his flesh like he was cut from a blade of a hunting knife. Each one burn and sting like something he never felt before in his life. But the whipping just didn't stop, no matter how much Ryou wanted it to.

The chief even stepped in and kicked him several of times. Each blow was hard and each knocked the wind out of him.

"Please stop! I didn't mean it!" Ryou begged; tears just pouring down his dusty cheeks as another kick struck him in the face.

"Be quiet or I'm going to kill you!" he hiss, his eyes wide open and his smile curled on his face like a hungry lion going in for the kill.

Then he spat on Ryou and send one final kick, sending poor Ryou flying hitting a pole that hold that section of the castle up. He lay on the ground as the pain started to take full effect on his wounded and weaken body. His clothes were completely torn, his body and face showing he was in serious whipping, and he was bleeding from several blows of the deadly weapon. His lip was also bleeding considering he bit it a couple of times as he tried to endure the pain but it didn't really work.

The last kick was the last inflicted for the two guards emerged from the dungeon declaring all the cells were filled up and not a single one remain empty.

"Fine, then throw him out in the yard. It's raining out there…" said the hostile chief as he bend down and peered at Ryou," You'll like it right away, brat."

Then the dark haired man spat one last time on the now feeble teen before the two guards each picked up an arm and began dragging Ryou to the yard.

Meanwhile, Malik, on the other hand, had no idea what pain his best friend was going through at that exact moment. The hour passes by felt like eternity to the heart broken Egyptian teen as he randomly threw his hammer to the ground for the day; not caring where it landed.

The rain beat down hard on everyone and everywhere. Malik walked slowly, lost in thought, as people rushed past him hurrying inside to escape being drenched head to toe. Someone from behind knocked him down in the mud.

His breathing grew heavy and feeling unfaithful to Ryou, he slowly stood up and continued walking. No one could tell he was crying since rain water already washed his face clean and also resulting in drenching his clothes and body wet. The liquid soaked in his clothes weighting him down but he couldn't tell the difference. Malik managed to drag his soaked body into the bunk room where he met up with his so call roommates.

The guard that now seized Ryou's arm kicked opened the wooden door of the yard. They threw him in and shut the door behind him.

The rain beat down harder as each second passes. The gale blew roughly at a weeping willow tree in the far corner of the yard. A small pond was located near the tree. The dark green leaves blew in the wind. It looked as if the tree itself was going to be blown away by looking at the fierce condition. The willow was clearly planted by hand, since weeping willow trees don't just poke up from the ground any time they wanted to. The dark brown dirt ground was decorated with wide deep crevices that looked like someone had taken a knife and stabbed it until the gashes formed on the dry ground which is now wet. The rain combined itself with the harsh wind as they both together travel around the boy, not going away any time soon.

By now, Ryou was soaked to the bone. The stinging sensations from the whipping haven't gone away but instead seem to increase the pain. Mud was slashed on his face as he was being thrown in the isolated area. Ryou knew he have to get out from the weather or he'll perish away. Ryou gathered all his remaining strength and crawled toward the tree. Finally after much delay by the weather, Ryou eschew the worse as he pulled himself up to the trunk and curled into a ball. The branches and leaves provide less rain and wind to enter the lower section of the tree but it wasn't much.

'I have to survive this. I have to!' Ryou screamed in his mind. He hugged himself; pulling his arms together around his body as his fingers hit something hard by his side. Ryou pulled it out from under his shirt discovering it was the flute Malik had given him the night before. Its gold metal tip end started at him. Ryou's fingers ran on the craved letters. R.B. His initials, Ryou Bakura. Shivering uncontrollably, he brought it to his lips and blew; trying hard to remember the instructions his friend had given him in order to play. Ryou blew softly in the mouthpiece. The soft melody escapes out the end and into the surrounding air. The wind blew the sound away but still, Ryou pay, refusing to give in. He played until the soft music entered his ears and warmed his inside.

Somewhere in the bunks, Malik's head jerked up in the north east.

"What's the matter?" asked his roommate.

"You hear that sound?"

"What sound? I didn't hear anything," answered the elderly man as he rejoined the others.

Malik continues to listen, seemingly unaware of the noise around him. 'That sound… It sounds so familiar… Like someone close to me is causing it… Oh Ryou, I hope you're okay,' he thought.

Just then, Marik burst in with a look full of worry and concern.

"Marik!" said Malik, surprised.

"Let's go save Ryou."

Without further conversation, Malik nodded and followed his yami out the door.

In the yard, the weather condition seems to ease a bit, but it was still a raging war. The rhythm of the soft music had clam Ryou down a lot. He had his eyes shut and the flute at his lips. The brash tempest blew at him. It was harder to play with all this wind surrounding him. Cold crept its way up his body and into his mind. But he knew it was just mentally and that he could overcome it. But the effect physically was far worse, almost freezing him to his bones. Several chills ran down and up his spine. Ryou didn't know he's going to be release from this condition soon, but how soon?

The doors flew open to the dungeon and Marik with Malik emerged from the other side. The chief who took Ryou away stood there, whip in hand and inflicting heavy damage to the prisoners. He spotted almost immediately the yami and hikari standing there with the open door swinging loosely behind them. He handed his whip to a random guard and started toward them.

"Well, well, well. What do you want?" he asked, a devilish smile tugging at his lips.

"You know as well as any other," Marik hissed bitterly at him.

"Oh I don't know what you mean at all, commander."

Marik growled at him. "You too know. I want Ryou out here now!"

The chief turned serious and he began circling Malik and Malik. "You think just because Lord picked you to be commander, you thin you're superior to everyone else. He just picked you because in the past you carried a history of evil trying to destroy the pharaoh. That's why he picked you. But now, the pharaoh's destroyed. Cause you were evil in the past. But he's blind. That job is supposed to be mine! I'm supposed to be the one he's admiring, not you! You think you can just charge in here and bark orders? That's now how it works at all."

Marik wanted to smash him the face with his rod he held so dearly in his hand and end the conversation since Yami had been one of his friends.

Malik stood there by Marik's side, wondering when this crazy guy was going to take them to Ryou. "Just bring Ryou out here!" he yelled, abruptly.

Malik felt the attention quickly turned on him. "And you," hissed the hostile chief, "You think little Marik here is going to protect you forever? You're wrong, my boy. When he's not there, you'll feel my deepest wrath and you'll wish you've never met me."

"Touch one hair on my hikari's head and I'll shred you to pieces," Marik threatened.

The chief smirked and chuckled slightly. "Oh don't worry. It's all in good hands. You time will come soon enough, my boy…"

"Stop this nonsense and bring Ryou out here now!" Marik demanded.

"Fine. I'll tell the way but I suggest you hurry. It been several hours already. I doubt he's the same from before. He might be a little 'lifeless' if you know what I mean…"

He laughed cruelly and evilly then he told them how to get to the yard of isolation where Ryou was held.

Marik and Malik ran after the last word of direction had been say. Malik sped pass his yami.

"Malik! Wait up!"

But Malik didn't want to. His best friend was in danger and Malik knew that every passing second could be Ryou's last. Malik ran faster and faster. He didn't care if he's going to fall or trip. He wanted to get to their destination as soon as possible, hoping the worse hadn't happened.

'Ryou, don't worry. We'll coming to get you. Your best friends are coming. Just hang in there, Ryou. Hang in there. You're not forgotten. You're never forgotten,' Malik thought as he ran.

Back in the yard, Ryou felt the cold and harsh weather getting to him. He couldn't ignore it any longer. He tried his best. He really did. Ryou felt his eyelids go heavy. He's so sleepy… Ryou jerked his head. He shook himself, determined to stay awake… and alive. But he'd been out here way too long. Ryou felt his arms and legs gave out. He couldn't play the flute so it rests in his hand. The heaviness on his eyelids seems to ascend. He felt so numb and so tired…

'Maybe I can just rest for a while,' he thought, 'No! I can't. I may never wake up again if I close my eyes and go to sleep. But it's so cold… I'm so tired… Maybe just a nap won't hurt… Why haven't Malik and Marik arrived yet? Am I forgotten? No, it can't be. I can't be forgotten. But it had been so long… And I'm so tired…'

Ryou had no idea his best friends are coming for him. He wanted to go to sleep so badly. 'Just a little nap,' he decided. Ryou felt his eyelids started to fall. Soon, his world was in total darkness. He couldn't see anything anymore. Then, Ryou heard the banging of the wooden door as it swung open. He then heard Malik called his name. Marik and Malik were there now to save him but, unfortunately Ryou had already closed his eyes and seemingly lost his grip on life itself.

To Be Continued…

Poor Ryou-kun! Malik and Marik arrived but poor Ryou-kun closed his eyes already! Will he ever open them again? Find out next time! Please RR! The way Marik knew about Ryou is because news travel fast around the castle. Until next time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Thank you.


	3. Reunited at Last

A/N: Here's chapter three. Please forgive for the lack of updating. The "Lord" will be capitalized since its indicating a person. You can say it's his name since everyone in here calls him "Lord". So yeah, that's his name since I'm feeling too indolent to think of a suitable name. The "chief" guy…well he have no name. Once again, I'm feeling too indolent. Please forgive and forget. Oh and for those who don't know, Malik is the light and Marik is the dark. Thank you to all who reviewed! OOC warning! RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter Three: Reunited At Last**

"Ryou!"

Malik burst through the doors. He land onto the muddy ground. He searched frantically around the yard. "Ryou! Where are you?"

Marik finally caught up with his light. He jumped through the doors behind Malik. "Where is he!"

"I don't know!" cried Malik. Tears started pouring down his drenched face when he saw no signs of his beloved friend.

A flicker of dim gold light caught his eye as Malik raced toward the weeping willow tree. As he came closer, the blond haired teen saw a limp body, almost obscured by the tree's branches and in the right hand was the golden tip flute. "Ryou!"

Malik dashed over to him, leaping over big puddles of water on the way. He kneeled down by his side. "Ryou? Ryou! Speak to me! Ryou, you can't leave me! Wake up!"

Malik grabbed Ryou by his collar and began to shake him violently. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! Why won't you wake up!"

He hugged his friend and started to cry even more. "Why won't you wake up? You promise once before you'll always be there for me like I'll be there for you! So now you're going to break that promise? Wake up! You can't leave me!"

Marik got to the two lights, gasping when he saw the limp body and his light crying his eyes out. Marik looked away and tears started rolling down his eyes. "Ryou?"

"Marik…" Malik stammered, "He's gone…Ryou's gone! He broke our promise! How could you, Ryou? I hate you, Ryou!"

"Did someone call me?"

Malik's eyes shot up and he looked at the body in his arms. "Ryou?"

Ryou opened his eyes and smiled at the two terrified teens. "Hi."

Malik along with Marik exploded. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

"Ah, dude! You're going to ruin my ears!" Ryou whined.

"You had us all scared!" yelled Marik, "Your ears are the least of your problems now!"

"Yeah and I was crying my eyes out!" complained Malik.

"I thought someone say they hate me," said Ryou with a wide and weak grin.

"Uh……." began Malik," How much did you hear again?"

"More than enough. Malik, you know I'll never break a promise to you. I'll always be there for you, pal," comforted the albino haired teen.

Malik started to cry again.

"Hey, what I do?" Ryou asked, "Something I say?"

"I was just so scared. I thought you left me. I thought you were really gone," said Malik.

"I would never do that, Malik," said Ryou as he caught Malik and Marik in a warm and wet embrace. But Ryou couldn't be more wrong.

"You two know we been talking in the storm, right?" asked Marik.

The two looked around and replied together, "Oh yeah huh."

O.o;;

The three had forgotten all about the raging storm over their fears. They rushed inside where it's all warm and dry. Ryou shivers uncontrollably as if he couldn't stop, but then again he'd been out in the raging storm for hours. They escort Ryou to his bunk where all his roommates greeted them warmly.

"Now, go change and eat supper," instructed Malik.

"Don't worry, I will. Thanks again for saving me, Malik. You too, Marik," murmur Ryou. He quickly cheered up and smiled at them. "Well, see you in the morning!" With that, he closed the door.

Marik turned and started departing.

"Where are you going?" asked Malik, curious where his dark side next destination is.

"I have to talk to the Lord…and the chief," is his reply.

"What? I'm coming with you!"

"Malik, we're dealing with dangerous people. You don't know how heartless they can be."

"Yeah, but we're in this thing together," said Malik.

"Alright," Marik acquiesced.

Together, side by side and silent as a pair of ghosts, the two departed the scene and head for the Lord's chamber leaving the pools of mud to thicken as they may. The chamber is the most restricted and forbidden place in the castle. No one dared go near it without permission; like they'll ever get it anyway. Malik followed closely behind for he does not wish to find himself in an unknown area.

On the walls lay stone statues craved into ugly, hideous, monster-like creatures. They were all identical to one another. But they still frighten Malik all the same.

They turned a corner and went right, then turned another corner at the end of the long hall. The halls looked like they're intertwined with one another with halls connecting everywhere; just like a never ending maze with long and confusing twists and turns. Single black candles lighted the way. They each stood on a skull inside the wall. A square shape of cement had been removed from the wall for the candle to take place.

'Haven't these people ever heard of electricity?' thought Malik.

Suddenly and abruptly, Marik stopped and turned back. "We're here," he announced.

Malik was highly surprised his yami found the place. To him, he can't even find north!

"Malik, you stay out here. I don't want you in anymore danger."

"Okay." Malik knew his other half already made up his mind and that he's not going to change it.

Marik opened the huge door located on the wall to their right and entered. Malik knew it isn't nice to eavesdrop but he couldn't resist the urge so he listened in on the conversation. Malik waited for a moment but he couldn't hear anything. No voices, no footsteps, no nothing. 'Okay, you can start now. I don't have all day to eavesdrop on you people, you know!' Malik thought.

Marik entered the large room fill with candles lit for light just as in the hallways. At the end was a large throne with two of the castle guards each standing abreast. Seated on the enormous chair is the so call Lord himself. Shadows covered several portions of his face but the remainder of his body isn't. He was dressed in fine black silk. A large cape attached to his collar fluttered every time he moves as well as the rest of his dark clothes. Dark, long pants and a long sleeved shirt covered the rest of his body.

"Dear Lord," Marik began.

Outside, Malik could hear his other half talking. 'Dear Lord? Why does this seem like he's writing a letter or something?' Malik asked himself as he continued to listen in.

Malik continued on. "I was informed one of our workers, Ryou Bakura, had been sentenced to the yard outside the dungeon by-"

"Save it!" The chief spat as he appeared out from behind a pole. "I've already told our dear Lord about everything."

"Yes, my dear commander. One of my workers broke one of my ancestor's tablet, did he not?" asked the Lord in a deep and clam tone.

'Oh for crying out loud, it's just a piece of stinking wood! Get over it!' Malik thought.

"Yes, but this is a mere misunderstanding, a misconception. He didn't mean-"

"So what if he didn't mean it?" asked the chief nonchalantly. "The sacred tablet was broken by his hands! My Lord, punishments must be given out immediately!"

"No!" yelled Marik. He knew the person before his eyes can easily overpower him and take his life but he'll have to stand his ground, for Ryou's sake.

"Lord, please spare his life. If he lives, he'll remain your servant and his share of work throughout his life won't be small," begged Marik, "He isn't worth all this trouble. If you let him go, I promise with my life he wouldn't dare do such a deed ever again."

"But," denounced the chief, "Just as you say, he isn't worth all this trouble and time for he is only a small servant. We taken their lives before, why not one more? It doesn't make a difference anyways. My Lord, I say we end this now and make sure this never happens again."

Marik's eyes widen and he whirled to the Lord to see his reaction. "Please, my Lord. He isn't worth all this."

"Of course he isn't worth it but since he'd broken the tablet from the House of Essence, we'll have to go through with this!" screamed the chief.

'Either the Lord can't hear every well or this guy just like to scream in everyone's ears. Doesn't he ever hear of peace and quiet?' thought Malik from behind the doors.

"My Lord, we have to take his life!" yelled the chief.

'Guess not,' thought Malik.

"My Lord-"began Marik, ready to defense his friend.

"Quiet!" The Lord held out his hand and a flash of black lightning of some sort emerged from his palm. It darted to where Marik was standing firm and into his body. The black lightning surrounded its era around his body as if the black color was his own era.

Marik scream in agonizing pain.

Malik, from outside, gasped for his yami since he'd heard the painful scream. He was about to push open the door and go in to help his brother but he stopped himself at the last moment. He promised Marik he wouldn't interrupt the conversation so, Malik stopped the actions he was going to regret. 'Marik, oh please be alright! I can never forgive myself if something happened to you!' thought Malik.

The lightning surfed through his body as if executing his insides. It knocked him off his feet and into as pole behind him. The blond haired teen falls to the ground in acute pain. Small sparks could still be spotted here and there on his body. Marik felt as if a bolt of lightning had hit him, literally. He lay on the cold cement hoping the pain would soon ease. He could barely even speak let alone stand up. Marik never would have thought the Lord would release the black lightning and that it was meant for Marik. Marik could hardly handle the pain let alone Ryou or Malik for they are merely just humans.

The pain was so overwhelming. He didn't know if he'll ever stand up again. His body aches as if ants were crawling all over him. It feels so bad… so painful. Marik felt the pain getting to him. Slowly, his eyes began to fall. This conversation hadn't even reached an hour yet and already he's on the ground in agonizing pain.

His world soon goes dark. The chief stood before the seemingly lifeless body.

Malik watches through the keyhole. 'Marik, stand up! Stand up!' Malik yelled in his mind. Malik was sure his dark side would just stand up in a second or so as if nothing had happen to him. But after a few moments, nothing happened. Marik didn't stand up and he didn't move either. He laid there as if he were lifeless…

**To Be Continued….**

A/N: So…. How do you think! Yes, yes, bad cliff hanger. But this next one is even worse. The next chapter to this story will be the last but if you want a sequel, tell me in a review. I won't waste my time writing a sequel if no body will read it so…. RR please! In the next chapter, you'll all find out what happen to Ryou, Marik, and Malik. The things Malik thought about during the conversation…well…. That wasn't part of the original story but I felt I had to add it. So what do you think of this chapter? Leave a review also stating if you want a sequel to this story. Tides of Friendship have four chapters in total for the first story anyways if it doesn't have a second. So RR please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.


	4. Final Goodbye

Hello! Please forgive for the long wait! Here it finally is. The final chapter of "Tides of Friendship". Hope you enjoy it! What ever happens in this chapter stays permanent but if you want a sequel, please RR, but do not hurt me. RR please! I wanted to thank you all of those who have reviewed in the past. Thank you to all and hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, so please refrain from hurting the authoress. Thank you.

Credits: Goes to a movie, I forgot the name, but I don't own it, it inspires me to create this story, so thanks a lot! J

Warnings: Death…. That's it. Enjoy and RR please!

Just to avoid confusion, Marik is the dark and Malik is the light.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter Four: Final Goodbye**

Moments passes with no movements from the fallen Marik. Malik held his breath as he continues to watch painfully through the keyhole outside the large room.

"Ha! That's what you get," said the chief, "You talk too much. Good job shutting him up, my dear Lor-"

"Quiet!" screamed the Lord.

The chief dropped to his knees and cowered. "Yes, yes, yes. I'm sorry, my dear Lord!" he quickly stammered.

"You're the one that talk too much," said the Lord. "If you don't be quiet, that might happen to you," said the Lord, referring back to what happened to Marik. "Who do you think you are?"

"No one! No one!" yelled the chief, hoping the attention would turn its focus somewhere else besides him.

"Now, my dear commander, let's see now. You've defend him a lot in the past already. Time after time, I've let him off the hook but again and again, he gets himself into trouble. And time after time, you've bailed him out. This have got to stop here and now," said the Lord, seated on his might throne.

Suddenly Marik twitched. Malik was so happy at the sight he thought he'll jump up and down. Mark used all his remaining strength to pull himself up. He used the pole next to him to pull his body up. It seems he would just collapse at any given moment. But he didn't. Marik pulled himself up and faced the all mighty, powerful Lord. "Dear… Lord, please. Spare him one last time."

The Lord just eyed him as if figuring out what decision should be made. "I'll see to this. Go, my dear commander. You are excused."

"Yes, master." Marik bowed then turned for the door.

He emerged from it and was out of the room. He turned to his light. "Let's go, Malik."

Malik nodded obediently and started to follow behind. Suddenly, he was pulled back. Malik looked at the side of his sleeve. It was caught in the hook of a statue located next to the pair of giant doors. Malik reached up to unhook it and continue on but suddenly he stopped when he heard voices inside the room Malik press his ear to the side of the door.

"Dear Lord, we have to put this to an end!" The voice clearly belonged to the chief for no one in the entire castle spoke in such a tone, full of hostility.

"My chief, I'll let you decide. From here on, I'll let you handle this situation. I want to see how you do," replied the Lord in a nonchalantly tone.

Malik could somehow feel a wicked smile slowly spreading across the chief's face. Indeed it had.

"Then I said we take his life."

Malik couldn't take it any longer. He unhooked his sleeve and ran to catch up with Marik. He ran blindly ahead, not even looking where he's going or what's in front of him. He just wants to depart this place. "Marik!"

Marik turned around when he noticed his light wasn't behind him. Malik ran almost bumping into Marik as he slowed to a stop.

"Marik, they said…. They said…. They're going to…" Malik was so out of breath, he couldn't get the sentence out.

"I know, Malik," said Marik as he placed his hand on Malik's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I know, Malik. I know what they're going to do."

"What? How did you- When did you-"

"I'm sorry, Malik. I couldn't get Ryou out of this one."

"Marik, you have to! This is Ryou we're talking about. He's our best friend. He's been with us since the beginning! Marik, they're going to take his life! The reason he gets into trouble all the time is because he wants us to be safe and he's just doing it for us! He just wanted to help!" Malik was practically screaming at his brother.

Marik could see tears on the ends of Malik's eyes. "Malik, calm down. I'm really sorry. Other situations I can get Ryou out of but this one is serious. He broke a tablet. Something sacred to the Lord and this so call land."

"But he didn't mean it! It was a freak accident!" screamed Malik. "It's not like the Lord is indomitable or anything, right!"

"I don't know, Malik. I just don't know."

Hot tears rushed down Malik's face as it started to turn red.

"I know, but this time, I can't do anything to help him. I'm so sorry, Malik," Marik reassured. He got the crying teen in an embrace and he started crying himself.

Later that night, Malik sat up in bed, wide awake and thinking. It been several hours since Marik had walked back from the whole conversation. He face was sore and red from crying earlier but Malik didn't care one bit. He had more important things to worry about. Malik thought about the old days. How they first go here, how Ryou always cheered him up every time he's down, and how much Ryou had meant to him. As if Ryou's a second brother. Malik thought about all the torture Ryou been through since they arrived at this dump. Ryou got beaten so much it had seems that it's a tradition. A tradition that would happen everyday.

'Ryou been tortured enough, it's my turn.' Suddenly, Malik lay down on his bunk. "I know what to do now," he whispers as he turned and pulled the cover over his head.

Early the next morning, Malik swiftly but quickly got dressed and ran out the door. He looked both ways for any lurking guards. There wasn't any, so he continued on to find Marik.

Malik finally found him walking in the garden. The garden too is a forbidden area where the Lord and his high ranking superiors can only enter. Some of his superiors are not all high ranked. The garden didn't have flowers or plants. It had a small pond and a couple of trees but that was it. 'As if anyone would even tend to the garden', Malik thought. Malik knew he shouldn't be anywhere near the garden but the stubborn teen didn't care. Malik found the garden gate and opened it. He entered and ran toward his darker half.

Marik continued strolling down the garden when he heard his name being called out to him from behind. Malik ran up to him, out of breath. "Marik, I want you to do me a flavor."

"Malik, are you okay? It seemed yesterday you couldn't stop crying."

"Marik, I just want you to do something for me."

Marik sighed and looked back at his light. "What is it?"

Malik leaned in and whispers the flavor into Marik's ear. Marik's eyes widen with horror. "No! This is an outrage! Malik, you can't do that! I forbid you to do so!"

"Marik, please. Don't let anyone find out. I don't want Ryou to suffer any longer. He'd been through enough. Please, Marik. I beg you!"

Marik could see tears on the rims of Malik's eyes. "If you think it's the best for Ryou. But are you sure? The effect's irreversible. Once you've done it, it is done."

"I know. I've made up my mind. Thank you, Marik."

Malik then turn and ran to get "prepared". Marik greatly regretted this decision with all his heart. But will Ryou's soul and spirit be put at ease? Will harmony be regain by his heart? Is this the best option they have? Marik tried to stop thinking about all the madness but it just couldn't be done. 'How could I let all this happened? How could I let Malik go with his plan? I know Malik's heart will be stabbed with swords of guilt but is it the right thing to do?'

Doing the right thing may not have its own reward waiting for you in life, but sometimes, doing the right thing means you have let someone or something go no matter how much you hate it and doing something no matter how much you criticize it. Nothing is easy especially at this time…. Marik decided Malik's plan for Ryou is right. He also knew his hikari would regret this more than anything in his life but Marik had to let him go on. Marik fought with all this as he painfully with an aching heart continued on his walk throughout the garden.

Back at Ryou's room, he had awoken from his deep sleep and had gone to sit at the table in the center of the room. 'It was sure nice of Malik to beg his yami to let me sleep in a couple more hours since I got a cold,' he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. After a while, Ryou opened it and greeted the person. "Hi Malik!"

"Hi, Ryou. I brought you some medicine. Drink it."

"Oh. How nice of you, Malik. Thank you."

Malik came in and set the tray holding the cup of liquid onto the table. "So are you feeling better? You caught a cold while being out in all that rain last night."

I know but I got no choice. The dungeon was full-"

"No, no matter what the excuse is, they should've put you in some place where it's not raining."

"Yeah, I just hope this would soon be over. I really miss Bakura and Yugi and all my other friends, Malik," said Ryou, chewing his lower lip.

"Don't worry, you'll be joined with your family and friends soon," said Malik as he handed Ryou the cup.

"Thanks," replied Ryou with a look of confusion on his face at his friend's statement but soon brushed it away as he took the handle of the delicate, brittle, china handle.

"Have to drink if I want to get better quicker," Ryou said with a smile on his face.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" asked Malik, feeling guilt rising over him.

"Um, sure why not? Have to get better, you know."

"Okay."

Ryou brought the cup to his lips and slowly drank it down.

"Why don't you rest now? I'll wake you up to work later," said Malik.

"Okay," said Ryou as he went over to his bunk. He got in and pulled the covers over to his chest. "Wake me up later? I don't twant to be late and get in trouble again."

"I will, don't worry."

"Thank you, Malik. You're the best brother anyone could ever ask for. You're the greatest."

"If Bakura was here, he'll be so proud how much you have grown, Ryou."

"Yeah, he was also a great brother."

"Yes, he was, wasn't he? Now go to sleep."

Ryou closes his eyes; not knowing he'll never wake up again. After breathing a couple of last breaths after he closed his eyes, Ryou's breathing stopped.

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I really am. I tried, Ryou. I really did. But my power is limited. But you do know who ever break a rule will have to suffer to the end. This is the only painless way there is. I succeeded in begging Marik to let you have a proper burial. I could only take you this far. I'm sorry, my friend. Please forgive me, Ryou. I'll never forget you. You'll never be forgotten. Ryou, If I could, I would join you in the beyond but I can't. If I do, Marik's going to be all alone and they might take _his_ life. He needs me. I really want to go with you but I can't. I'll stay here and suffer with my yami while you go before me. I'm sorry, Ryou. I really am. But I can't let you suffer anymore, everything here is strict and harsh. Everyday, you suffer for me. I just want what is best for you. I'm so sorry, Ryou. I really am. Please forgive me."

Malik knew a piece was missing from his heart. A piece that was supposed to be there but now gone missing. A piece where Ryou is supposed to be. Sadly, Malik knew that piece shall never returned. He, himself, had taken that piece of valuable memories out when he'd done what he done. Ryou always told him to don't lose hope but at this point, Malik already had given up. Hope had been released from his hands since the beginning. This time, hope didn't come through for him and Ryou.

He wipes the tears away but immediately more tears take its place. He'd cried many times before but this time, it's different. And he knew what happened today is going to haunt him…. forever.

Malik looked at the lifeless body before him. The body whose life he took. Malik cried silently beside his best friend. His best friend who had once been full of life…. Till he took it away. Guilt flooded his mind and body. But somewhere deep inside his bleeding heart, Malik knew Ryou had been reunited with Bakura. He couldn't see Ryou suffer any longer sos he had to do the most dreadful. But somewhere, somewhere up there, Ryou is with Bakura, Yami, Yugi, and all of his other beloved friends.

A while later, a body was lifted out from the castle. From up high on the third floor of the monstrous castle, Marik the commander could see the four guards, one at each angle, holding and carrying the lifeless body. It was covered with a white sheet from head to toe on a bamboo stretcher of some sort. At that exact moment, he knew his light had carried out his plan. Marik's heart felt like it had been ripped out at that time. But it was all the same. Just like he had said, what is done is done.

Suddenly a flute drop out from behind the guard and rolled away. From its wooden tip end to its golden trim end, Marik could see the initials on the wooden tip. R.B

The End of Chapter Four and Tides of Friendship

A/N: So sorry Ryou had to go! Please don't hurt me! I felt like killing him. But he's still my favorite character. Please forgive for the terrible ending but remember if you want a sequel, just RR and tell me. Maybe I'll get started on it. Poor Ryou. Suffering too much already. Please RR! Thanks for being patient with me and reading this story. You guys rock! Thanks again to all those who have reviewed and all those who will review. Thanks!

Credits: Goes to that movie that inspires me to write this story. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh so please don't come near.


End file.
